Edison Roadster 2.0 (Tesla Roadster 2.0)
The Tesla Roadster 2.0 '''has been renamed to '''Edison Roadster 2.0 '''due to copyright issues. This page is about the 2020 concept model, it is not to be confused with the 2008 Tesla Roadster. The Tesla Roadster is an all-electric battery-powered four-seater sports car prototype from Tesla, Inc. Tesla said it was going to be capable of 0 to 60 mph (0 to 97 km/h) in 1.9 seconds, quicker than any street-legal production car to date at its announcement in November 2017. Tesla announced that they will begin selling the car in 2020, though not before the Tesla Model Y goes on sale. Elon Musk said that the Roadster would have a new acceleration mode that is quicker than the acceleration available with the Tesla Model S and X. The 2020-era Roadster was designed by Franz Von Holzhausen. Tesla Motors' first production car was the 2008 Roadster. The second generation Tesla Roadster is a 2+2 roadster with a removable glass roof. It was designed by Franz von Holzhausen, formerly of Mazda. The Roadster has a 2+2 seating arrangement, with smaller rear seats for two passengers. The Roadster has three electric motors, one in front and two at the rear, allowing for all-wheel drive, and torque vectoring during cornering. Tesla said that the vehicle had a 200 kWh (720 MJ) battery, twice the capacity of the Tesla Model S P100D, and giving a 621 miles (1,000 km) range on one charge at highway speeds. Tesla stated that the torque on wheels was 10,000 N⋅m (7,400 lb⋅ft). The rear wheels are larger than the front wheels. The Tesla Roadster 2.0 is one of the fastest cars in the game. It has the highest stock top speed tied with the Agera R (Egoista test drive shows a lower top speed but I may be wrong) and has insane acceleration. Handling and braking is surprisingly good, pulling off great drifts if you're skilled in that area. '''Max Speed Top speed is the best stock top speed at 286 mph (442 kmh). Acceleration The acceleration is the best in the game with it taking only 2 seconds to go from 0-100. In the Quarter Mile, it can go 5.6 seconds. Handling The handling of this car is a painful 0.3. Drifting is challenging in this car. Braking Braking is awful at 0.3. Of course, you are going to need to rely on the handbrake as it will take a long time to stop completely at high speeds. This car really reaches some incredible feats if upgraded. It gets the best time at the quarter mile with ~5.6 second time. Its top speed is also the fastest in the game. This car is basically a rocket. Max Speed Top speed is incredible at 394 mph (656 kmh). Acceleration The acceleration is also incredible, only taking 2 seconds to go from 0-100. Handling Handling remains 0.3. You can purchase Welded Differential and Drift Tires if you want to pull off some sick drifts (at a slow speed of course). Braking Braking is 0.3. It will take a while to go to a complete stop. * In real life, it is considered to be a hypercar, having nearly 1,000 Horsepower. ** In-game it is not categorized as a supercar, meaning it makes very little money. ** It should also be noted that many cars with far less Horsepower have been considered hypercars due to their overall performance such as the Aventador SVJ, which only has 750 Horsepower which is supercar level (anything past 800 is considered hypercar territory) but infamously set the fastest lap time for a production vehicle on the track in under 7 minutes, giving it the status of an hypercar. ,